List of superpowers used by the Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls have many superpowers and super-abilities that they all share. Including: * Vast Superhuman Strength * Super Speed * Flight * Heat vision * Semi-invulnerability (examples:survived being dunked in acid, endure beatings, lasers, fire, bullets, etc) * Air Breath * Ability to breathe and survive in space (sometimes wears a space suit) * Energy Projection (bright red for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles, bright green for Buttercup) * Superhuman Hearing * Enhanced Sight * Night Vision * Tornado * Fireballs (in their respective colors) Team Maneuvers * Furious Fiery Feline (Furious Flaming Feline in "Members Only"): the girls combine to create a cat of pure fire, a homage to the "Fiery Phoenix" of Battle of the Planets * Starburst Ray: a triple attack from side to side and front * B-Bomb * Creating after-image doubles (who can also fight) or plan XQ * Morphing into a ball to save people or strike them out * Razel Dazzel: A twister with devastating after-effects * A frontal triple attack performed with a screw-like trajectory. * Mega Blast Beam * Cherry Bomb (although it requires only two members of the team) * "2-Tornado"( Seen in the episode " Three Girls and a Monster" used by Bubbles and Blossom) * Wing plan R (Blossom's bow and Bubbles's stripe, and Buttercup's arms positioned to hold the stripe while launch) * Fast Ball Special (Bubbles or Buttercup roll in the shape of a ball and Blossom throws them at the villain/s) * Triple Attack (all three girls team up as one and make a more powerful hit) * Fireball (Bubbles or Blossom use their Fire Breath on Buttercup's hands, then Buttercup throws the fire) * Cosmic Cannon Ball (as seen in Substitute Creature, the girls run in space and "fall", aproaching each-other, and forming a ball) * Acrobattack (as seen in The Rowdyruff Boys, the girls spin in the shape of a wheel, and hit the enemies launching them in the air, then grab their feet and quick spin ending with a pushing attack) * Sonic Attack (as seen in the episode All Chalked Up) * Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Atari (seen in Three Girls and a Monster) * G37 (although it was never shown) * Bowling Ball Special * Atomic Twister * A new power the girls discovered while they were "mixed up". * Reflect pattern omega Weaknesses * Ticklishness * Loosening of battles * Threating of Femininity * Individuality * Antidote X However, each Powerpuff has their only special power or skill that makes them different. In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Like the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z possess the ability to fly, enhanced speed and strength, and their outfits seem to be indestructible and immune to any forms of impact especially being stunned in blunt force except for bullet firing guns, ammo and even laser firing weapons (or at least very durable).Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. "Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys!". April 21, 2007. In addition, each of the girls wields a weapon, a super-powered version of toys being played with by children they protected from the white light which made them Powerpuff Girls.Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. "Here are the Girlz!". July 1, 2006. * In Episode 46, and again in Episode 51, the girls gain the ability to combine their powers into one of three super attacks, with the nature of attack depending on who delivers the last blow. Blossom's super attack involves her yoyo growing to enormous size, splitting open and electrocuting or crushing her enemies. Buttercup's super attack lets her hammer grow to an amazingly giant size, easily crushing her enemies. Bubbles' super attack involves blowing large bubbles that pop to reveal large metal structures that crush large enemies.